1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device that secures a load in the bed of a pickup truck or SUV, specifically a load that extends beyond the tailgate by use of a pair of easily adjustable stabilizer arms that don't interfere with the operation of the tailgate or cargo bed and can be adjusted to hold any size item anywhere within the width of the track.
2. Prior Art
Contractors and “do-it-yourselfers” commonly load objects in their pickup truck beds that extend beyond the closed tailgate of the truck, necessitating the securing of the load so that it doesn't slide around and fall out of the truck. This is necessary because the load is sitting on top of the closed tailgate. Examples of such a load are pipes, cut lumber, logs, and various sheet load such as OSB or sheetrock.
Most often such a load is secured by means of bungee cords, ropes, or straps, which are cumbersome, time-consuming, and may possibly present hazards during use. Bungee cords come in many lengths, requiring one to carry a variety of cords because the size of the load may not be known prior to loading. When using bungee cords, one must secure one end of the cord and then attempt to wrap the cord around the load and then secure the other end of the cord. This process is both time-consuming and frustrating. There are occasions when two or more bungee cords must be connected to each other to achieve the desired effect. Bungee cords have metal hooks on each end and it is sometimes necessary to place such stress on the cord that reaching the anchoring position with the hook can pinch fingers. During the process of pulling on the cord to stretch it, one can lose their grip on the cord and it can suddenly whip through the air, creating a potentially dangerous situation. Consequently, disengaging the cord is also difficult.
Ropes are by nature difficult to use because one must have a convenient location on which to secure the rope, which many vehicles don't have. One must also know how to tie knots that are then hard to remove once the transport is complete. Again, the rope must be wrapped around the load to properly secure it, which is a time-consuming process. Ropes naturally aren't tensioned, and therefore must have sufficient tension applied in order to properly secure a load. This requires pulling the rope taught prior to tying a knot, during which process some tension can be lost. The size of the load is not always known in advance, and so therefore one must carry a long length of rope to account for a potentially larger load. The length of rope not used then makes tying a knot much more difficult and time-consuming.
Straps also must have a convenient location on which to be secured, potentially damaging the vehicle when improperly used and placing excessive tension on the strap which can be dangerous. Straps become frayed with time due to exposure and must be replaced regularly to insure one's safety. Two types of straps are commonly used; ratcheting straps and cinch straps. Both types of straps are time-consuming and difficult to use properly.
Other attempts have been made to address these problems. Most often, this involved carrying a load by placing the front end on top of the cab of a truck by use of some rack device and using a rack on the tailgate or side of the truck bed to support the back end of the load at the same height as the front, commonly called “roof-height carriers”. Most often, such racks are seen on commercial utility vehicles or work vehicles. Thus the owner of a multi-purpose vehicle has the option of driving around with a heavy, cumbersome rack system attached to his or her truck that may or may not be removable. If the rack system is removable then it must be stored for future use. Also, such a rack system isn't even usable in an SUV. Even when using such a rack system, the racks aren't fully adjustable and therefore load may still slide around during transport if not secured by some other means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,391 entitled “Truck bed extension device” which issued on Nov. 18, 2003 to Whiteford, et al. describes a device used to support loads that overhang the vehicle cargo bed structure. However, it is quite complicated in that it utilizes a deck, a support structure, and a signaling system which is necessary because the device obstructs the view of the vehicles tail light assemblies. This design makes the invention undesirable for the average vehicle owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,301 entitled “Collapsible rack for use in truck beds” which issued on Jun. 22, 2004 to Drolet shows an adjustable rack system contained within the bed of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,152 entitled “Extendable Carrier Rack for Pick-up Trucks” which issued on Aug. 8, 1995 to Campbell depicts an extendable carrier rack for pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,301 entitled “Cargo Securing System Including an Adjustable and Extensible Rack for Trucks” which issued on Dec. 19, 1995 to Berkich provides a cargo securing system including an adjustable and extensible rack for pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,983 entitled “Multi-configuration, multi-purpose rack system” which issued on Dec. 16, 2003 to Lane and Lean shows a rack system with multiple configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,134 entitled “Vehicle utility rack system providing elevated hauling and working stations” which issued on Feb. 11, 2003 to Armstrong describes a device which may be used to support loads extending beyond the tailgate of a vehicle with a cargo bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,824 entitled “Rack system for a vehicle” which issued on May 29, 2001 to Bagley shows a rack system which attaches to a trailer hitch and can be used to support extending loads.
None of the known prior art discloses the device set forth herein, which is superior for several reasons. The prior art designs typically interfere with the operation of tailgate, cargo bed, or both when installed on the vehicle. In order to properly utilize the tailgate or cargo bed, the devices must be removed from the vehicle. The prior art designs are bulky, with multiple parts that must be broken down and stored. The prior art designs do not allow for an infinite amount of load locking positions, which in many cases forces the user to secure loads with rope, bungee cords or tie down straps. In addition, the prior art designs often rely on pins to secure adjustable features, which are easily lost.